Mi pequeña
by L. Nott
Summary: Porque, al fin y al cabo, él y yo tenemos los mismos objetivos, ¿no es así? Protegerla, cuidarla, amarla. Ambos deseamos lo mismo. Entonces, ¿por qué no entregársela? ¿Por qué no dejarla ir con él, si sé, que él siempre la cuidará? Pensamientos de Edward en la boda de Jacob y Nessie. One-shot Edward & Renesmee.


**Mi pequeña**

Miro a mi pequeña. Duerme tranquila en su cama. Respira con calma, acompasadamente y soltando un pequeño suspiro de vez en cuanto. Sus párpados están cerrados y sus labios rosados, curvados en una dulce sonrisa. Una sonrisa que hace que mi muerto corazón vuelva a latir de nuevo. Acaricio su frágil rostro con el más suave de los roces, no quiero despertarla. No ahora. No cuando de verdad vuelve a parecer aquella pequeña niña que hace tan solo unos años fue. Le aparto unos pequeños rizos que han caído sobre su cara y vuelvo a acariciarla.

Parece tan frágil, tan vulnerable, cuando, en realidad, no es así para nada. Sé que ella es fuerte, sé que sabe y puede defenderse ella sola. Sé que nunca necesitará ayuda para avanzar. Sé que ella podía conseguirlo todo ella sola. Sé que ella podría construirse un futuro sin más ayuda que ella misma. Sé que ella sabe lo que hace. Sé que ella hace lo que quiere porque sabe con toda seguridad que es lo mejor para todos. Sé que, aunque yo siempre esté a su lado, ella nunca necesitará mi ayuda. Pero yo siempre estará a su lado. Aunque sepa, que aquel, es su destino. Aunque sepa que estar con él sea lo que la hará verdaderamente feliz. Porque también sé, al igual que sé que ella nunca lo permitiría, que nunca podría separarme, alejarme, de su lado. Porque ella es mi pequeña. Y no podría soportar estar alejado de ella.

Le doy un beso en la frente, como señal de despedida, porque pronto, se irá, porque mañana, ya no será completamente mía.

.

Sujeto su brazo fuertemente, como si, si por algún motivo la soltara, desaparecería; como si, al separarme de ella, nunca más volviera a verla. Aunque sepa que eso nunca podrá ser posible. Porque siempre estaré con ella.

Miro su rostro, bello, perfecto. Una leve sonrisa se escapa de mis labios, pero desaparece al recordar el por qué de aquella belleza aún más grande a la cual estoy acostumbrado. Siento, enfado, furia, odio, pero también miedo, mucho miedo, al igual que también siento como varios sollozos recorren mi cuerpo, silenciosos, casi sin notarse. Pero yo sí los noto, yo sí los siento. De la misma manera que siento como el dolor por esta pequeña separación desgarra mi inexistente alma y vuelve a rematar a mi corazón ya muerto siglos atrás.

Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento. Nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en el que me separaría de ella. Tanto habíamos luchado por estar junto a ella. Tanto habíamos sufrido por aquella maldita noticia, por aquella maldita batalla donde el rencor era el sentimiento más presente. Tantas lágrimas invisibles recorrieron nuestros rostros de piedra en aquellos oscuros tiempos al igual que cuando salimos de ellos. Todo para esto.

Pero, sé que, aunque a mí este hecho me resulte tan doloroso, para ella esto es... maravilloso. Sé que este es el momento más feliz de su vida. Sé que ella le ama y él a ella. Sé que esta es la decisión correcta. Sé que esta, es la única manera de que ella sea completamente feliz para siempre. Por ello, no puedo dejar que estos detestables sentimientos salgan a la luz. Porque no puedo arruinarlo todo por estos sentimientos condenados a existir en mi duro corazón. Porque ella se merece ser feliz. Y si, muy a mi pesar, él consigue hacerla la mujer más feliz del Universo, no soy yo quién para estropearlo. Porque, al fin y al cabo, él y yo tenemos los mismos objetivos, ¿no es así? Protegerla, cuidarla, amarla. Ambos deseamos lo mismo. Entonces, ¿por qué no entregársela? ¿Por qué no dejarla ir con él, si sé, que él siempre la cuidará?

Yo sé la respuesta a esas preguntas: Porque tengo miedo. Miedo a equivocarme. Miedo a descubrir que esta decisión no es la correcta. Miedo a descubrir que lo único que hice fue cometer error tras error con ella. Miedo a que ella se aleje de mí para siempre. Miedo... a perderla para siempre.

Oigo como la música empieza a sonar. Miro de nuevo a mi ingenua pero inteligente hija. Ella me sonríe con pura felicidad, con dulzura, con decisión. Y comprendo, que ella no tiene miedo. Comprendo que ella no teme a nada de lo que yo temo. Porque ella confía en él. Porque sabe que el estar con él es lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida. Porque también sabe, que siempre será feliz.

Avanzo por el pasillo, cogiendo delicadamente su brazo, con dulzura, pero a la vez posesión. La pego más a mí, como si unos pequeños centímetro fueran grandes kilómetros. Como si, en verdad, la distancia entre nosotros, fuera tan grande como lo eran los océanos y tan oscura como los abismos. Ella me asía el brazo con fuerza, con nerviosismo y creo que también miedo, como si todo esto no fuera real, como si necesitara saber que todo esto era verdad. Yo la correspondo cogiendo su mano también con fuerza, porque yo también necesito saber que esto es real, que de verdad estña ocurriendo. Aunque ya sepa la respuesta.

Llegamos al altar. Con miedo y nerviosismo, cojo la mano de mi frágil hija y, antes de colocarla en la mano de él para entregársela, le susurro con dolor:

-Cuídala y ámala tanto como yo.

Él asiente en respuesta, y por una fracción de segundo, mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y veo, por tan solo un pequeño instante, el amor y la adoración que él tiene hacia mi hija. Y, por primera vez, comprendo, que esto es lo correcto. Porque comprendo, que él siempre la cuidará. Pero esto no evita que mi alma grite de dolor.

Coloco la mano de mi hija encima de la suya con suavidad, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper. Él la coge con dulzura y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara. Me doy la vuelta y me dispongo a colocarme en mi sitio. Por primera vez, mi cara se contrae con aflicción.

De repente, oigo como unos delicados pasos corren hacia mí. Unos pasos que reconocerían en cualquier lugar. Antes de poder darme la vuelta siquiera, me veo rodeado por unos delgados pero fuerte brazos. Me doy la vuelta y la abrazo, sorprendido, pero feliz de abrazarla.

Ella me mira, con ojos un poco acuosos pero con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Siempre te amaré, papi.-Me susurra.

-Pero ya no serás mía.-Le digo yo mientras escondo mi cabeza en su pelo con cuidado.

-Siempre seré tuya.-Me contradice.-Siempre seré tu hija. Siempre seré tu pequeña.

Me separo un poco para verla a los ojos. Seguramente, si yo fuera humano lloraría; si pudiera hacerlo, lo haría. Pero no puedo. Así que me limito a sonreírle y, mientras junto mi frente con la suya, le susurro dulcemente:

-Siempre serás mi pequeña.

Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, disfrutando del momento. Pero, de golpe, recuerdo dónde estamos y lo que está a punto de pasar. Con un suspiro, aceptando lo imposible, me separo de ella. Le doy la vuelta y antes de que se vaya, la vuelvo a coger y le susurro al oído:

-Ve con él. Él te hará feliz y te amará tanto como yo.

Y la dejo ir.

Ella me mira, con una pequeña lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Quiero acercarme a limpiarla, a borrarla. Pero sé que no puedo, porque quién a partir de ahora deberá hacerlo, es aquel que está frente al altar, esperando con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios y con amor por mi hija brillando en sus ojos.

Miro a mi pequeña Renesmee y le doy una sonrisa feliz. Ella se da la vuelta y vuelve a tomar a su prometido de la mano.

Sí. Feliz.

Porque he comprendido que, aunque ella esté con otro hombre, nunca nos separaremos, siempre estaremos juntos. Aunque ahora tenga a alguien que la proteja. Porque he comprendido, que esta es la mejor opción. Porque he comprendido que este es su destino, al igual que el mío era estar con Bella.

_Porque he comprendido que, pase lo que pase, ella siempre será mi Renesmee, mi querida hija, mi pequeña._

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con un pequeño one-shot que espero que os haya gustado.**

**Es que no he podido resistirme! Me parece tan tierno Edward siendo padre... No he podido esperar cuando se me ha ocurrido esta pequeña idea con la que espero que hayáis disfrutado.**

**Os adoro y por ello quería regalaros un pequeño trocito de mi tierno corazón con este fic.**

**Por fa, por fa, por fa, si os gusta dejadme rewiers!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Aoko45**


End file.
